


Comforting Your Captain: Spike Edition

by BunnyFair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Rodimus had a bad dream. Who better to comfort him than his Second in Command?
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Comforting Your Captain: Spike Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is in direct response to Not-Magnus from Transformers: Galaxies

Rodimus jerked awake and panted heavily, pushing his soft blanket off of himself. He trembled as he stood up, panting softly. He quickly walked out, heading towards Magnus' office. The mech was surely still awake and doing paperwork.

He quickly stumbled through the halls and walked in after the door slid open. "Magnus!"

Magnus straightened up at the almost panicked tone. "Is everything okay, Rodimus? Is there an emergency?"

Rodimus quickly walked around the tidy desk and pushed himself into Magnus' lap, clinging to the mech's strong shoulders. "Magnus! I had an awful dream! You! You were so mean and you didn't wanna be called by your title and you had a flaming sword and you didn't follow the chain of command and you were threatening to kill someone! It was awful!"

Magnus awkwardly petted his back, holding him in his lap. "There, there, it's okay. I would never not want to be called my title."

Rodimus nodded quickly, nuzzling his shoulder. "You're my Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accords and Second in Command."

Magnus smiled slightly, simply stroking down his back. "Yes I am. And, I would never threaten to kill someone. Nor would I have a... flaming sword. That sounds very unbecoming of me."

Rodimus nodded, relaxing as he snuggled close. "You were also a flight frame, it was weird and bad."

Magnus frowned, looking down at him some. "That's a very... detailed dream. Would you like me to help you forget about it?"

Rodimus nodded quickly, pressing close. "Please!"

Magnus smiled and bowed his head to lightly kiss him. "Anything to help you rest, my handsome captain."

Rodimus pressed close, kissing him and slowly grinding against him. He hugged his neck, moaning softly. "Mags..."

Magnus kissed him, gently sliding a hand down to gently tease his panel. The panel slid aside, revealing his damp valve and spike. Magnus slid one digit along his valve before slowly pushing it in. He gripped his spike in his other hand, gently stroking it.

Rodimus moaned softly, slowly rocking his hips. Magnus knew his frame so well, he was practically putty in his big hands. He'd come to Magnus for comfort whenever he had a nightmare or in need of comfort and Mangus would always fulfill his role as SIC in the best way he knew how.

Magnus gently worked one big digit into his valve, pumping it slowly as he stroked his spike in his other hand. Magnus' big hand almost fully encompassed his entire spike, bu he still steadily stroked it, rubbing his thumb across the tip and smearing prefluid with every stroke.

Rodimus clung to him, gently kissing his neck and shoulder. "Mags..."

Magnus chuckled softly, keeping a slow pace. "Mmm, I want to hear my title, Rodimus."

Rodimus softly whined, moving his hips faster. "Du - Duly Assigned Enforcer of -"

Magnus tsk-ed softly. "No, no, appointed, not assigned."

Rodimus nodded slightly, moaning when he crooked his finger, rubbing his inner nodes. "Ah~! Duly Appointed Enforcer of the - the Tyrest Accords!"

Magnus smiled. "Much better than before! You did very well, Rodimus. You've earned yourself an overload."

Rodimus smiled widely, soaking up the praise. He rocked his hips, feeling Magnus quicken his pace, rubbing his nodes faster and stroking his spike in time with his finger. Rodimus moaned loudly as he overloaded, his spoiler twitching.

Magnus helped ride out the overload, slowly pumping his digit. "Do you still want my spike?"

Rodimus nodded quickly. "Yes! Please, Magnus, just let me sit on your spike while you work~."

Magnus chuckled softly as Rodimus grinded his wet valve against his spike panel. "As long as I can finish my work in peace. Someone needs to do this."

Rodimus smiled widely, nodding. "Whatever you want, Second in Command."

Magnus let his spike panel slide away and stroked his spike a few times, smearing Rodimus' transfluid along it. "Come here, my dear captain."

Rodimus moaned softly, gripping his shoulders and leaning forward to slide his valve along Magnus' spike. He shuddered, feeling his own transfluid give him a smooth glide. Magnus gently held his hips, guiding him down onto his spike slowly. Despite Rodimus' whining, he always went slow to not possibly injure his dear captain.

Rodimus slowly settled down fully onto his spike, leaning into his warm frame. "Oh, Mags..."

Magnus smiled softly and kissed his helm, sliding his chair closer to his desk. "I've got you, my dear captain. You're safe here."

Rodimus nodded, nuzzling close to him and letting his optics close. "Mags..."

Magnus pressed several more kisses to his helm before focusing on his work, enjoying Rodimus' warm valve gripping his spike. Rodimus relaxed, very warm and content in his hold. More importantly, he felt safe, far away from any weird nightmares.

Magnus looked down at him when he felt Rodimus settle down more, his vents evening out. He smiled softly at his sleeping captain and gently petted his back, loosely hugging him. He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
